1. Field
The disclosed and claimed concept relates generally to a partition apparatus for use within the interior of a vehicle and is usable to constrain an animal to a given region of the interior.
2. Related Art
Animals including pets such as dogs and the like are regularly carried in vehicles. In order to avoid the animal having free access to all regions of the vehicle, it has been known to provide barriers that are situated between, for instance, a region of the vehicle in which the animal is permitted to roam and another region of the vehicle from which the animal is intended to be absent. Previously known barriers of this type have typically been configured of rigid materials that are costly, heavy, and difficult to install. It thus would be desirable to provide a device that addresses these shortcomings and other shortcomings.